Conventionally, the training process for nursing or medical students related to patient care and treatment may employ mannequins that do not provide realistic patient feedback. This lack of feedback makes it difficult for nursing or medical students to gain the education needed to perform proper medical treatments or care when working with actual patients. Accordingly, improved systems and devices are desired for training medical care providers to provide treatment.